


The Proposal

by HPandWforever



Series: Question A Warbler [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tumblr: Question A Warbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/pseuds/HPandWforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes makes a random comment about a question on the blog, leading to a surprise from David. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based off of question-a-warbler.tumblr.com, so basically that's where I found all my inspiration for these drabbles/ficlets.

'Okay guys, next question! Would you consider moving to Canada?'

The convened Warblers looked at each other for a moment before Wes said, 'Isn't same sex marriage legal in Canada?'

'Pack your bags Wes, we are moving.'

Wes turned towards his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him, and smilingly said, 'David, don't we have to be engaged before we can get married?'

David just smiled right back. 'Are you asking?'

Wes was slightly baffled by the look in the other boy's eyes. 'Well- I was just saying-'

'Well, are you asking?'

Wes glanced around the room to see that the others were all staring at them. He didn't know what David was trying to convey with the way he was looking at him like that, so he settled for trying to salvage the situation. 'David, I was only joking, I mean- Oh my god. What are you doing?'

At this point, David had slid from his seat and had gotten down on one knee in front of Wes. 'David, stand up. What are you doing- Oh my god!'

He smoothly removed the velvet box from the inside pocket of his blazer and said, 'Wes, we keep making plans in passing about our inevitable future together. And it's just talk right now. And I'm done talking. This moment could start the rest of our lives. And all I want is to spend every minute of every day with you. So, Wesley Montgomery will you marry me, sometime in the near future?'

It took a few moments for Wes to fully process what had happened, but seeing David looking at him like that reminded him that he hadn't actually answered yet. So, with tears streaming down his face and a room full of his classmates looking on, he surged forward and tackled his boyfriend -no, his fiancé- to the floor while shouting 'Yes! Yes! Oh my god! Yes, a hundred times yes!' and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

David spent the rest of the evening trying to get Wes to stop crying, even if they were happy tears he didn't like seeing him that way, and answering questions for a Tumblr-blog gone mad. It turned out he had been carrying the ring around for the past year, ever since his Nana had given it to him with the message to 'give it to the love of his life'.

Wes spent the rest of the evening desperately trying to calm down so he could get his mind wrapped around the fact that HE WAS GETTING MARRIED! They weren't setting a date yet, they were probably going to go to college first, and he still had to tell his parents who probably weren't going to be a great fan of teen engagements, but right then all of that didn't matter. He was sitting next to the boy of his dreams, surrounded by their friends who loved and supported them, and some day he was going to become Wes Montgomery-Thompson and nobody could take that away from him.


End file.
